Total Chaos
by Moon Reflections
Summary: Many Faces fall into Pokemon world and chaos ensues Sm/DBZ/Pokemon?GW/CardCaptors/Tenchi Muyo/digimon ok that's it! enjoy! R/R


An evil wizard had gathered all the dragon balls of Zagra, a planet far away from earth. These dragonballs were special after they were used once they vanished and wouldn't appear for another two thousand years. the evil wizard had a michevious son, though. When the wizard had required all of hte dragonball except one, his son had an idea. You see he loved to reek havick, so he thought to steel the dragonballs and make a wish that would screw things up for people. Now the boy was only seven so he didn't have much of a brain, but he had a big enough one to still the six dragonballs from his dad. When his dad's men brought back the xeventh dragonball, he father would go looking for the other six when he realixe they were gone. That was the time the boy would take the seven one call upon the dragon and make a wish. This is exactly what he did. But because, as I mentioned eariler, he didn't have much of a brain he said to the dragon, "I want some people to wake up in a different place from where they started." The dragon asked him, "You wish me to transport some people from different dimensions into another one?" The kid had no clue what the words 'transport' or 'dimensions' meant but it sound cool. "Ya that should be fun!" The dragon granted his wish, the dragonballs vanished and the little boy now had to face a very agree father...  
  
Usagi was being lectured by Luna agian about something, you see, Usagi really didn't hear anything she was to busy thinking about Mamoru. "Are you listening to me, Usagi!" the cat screamed bring her back to reality. "Oh sorry Luna-" that was all she could say before a bright light encompist them and the found themselves in darkness. "What the heck is happening!" Serena cried in sheer terror. Then-   
  
Vegeta was just getting up out of bed, 'Oh it's raining outside, I wanted to go blow up a few mountains today, oh well. I'll guess I'll just have to train in the gravity room today.' He started going down stairs but before he was half way down a light transported him into a dark place, where it seemed he traveling through it to a destination he didn't know. "What the heck is happening!" the prince screamed, which was followed by a string of words that are to fial to be written. A light then came into view and he realizewd he was heading towards it...  
  
They had just finish fending of the the enemy troops, it had been a very successful mission. Sitting down to relax for a second, the leader of this particular gundam team wondered how he ever managef to get such a great team when he disappeared in a flash of light, he entered a dark space, he got alittle nerves but reminded himself htat he had just dosed off. No need to be scared, it was only a dream-or so he thought...  
  
"This is wonderful, Sakura only has three more cards to transform." the tiger said to his winged compain. "Your right. It is amazing how she turned them into the starcards so fast- Hey whats going on here!" He yelped in suprise, looking at his compain for an answer to the bright light surronding htem. "Oh no, not this again," came the reply. "What's 'this'?" "Dimensional travel!" "Oh, now I remmeber no wonder it felt like we did this before..."  
  
"Ryo-ohki," Sasami said, "Why do you like carrots so much?" The cabit just meowed in dilight as she gobbled down her latest carrot. "You, know I have a feeling today isn't going to be a normal day," Sasami thought out loud. which was met by a questioning look from her little friend. "I know its silly but it seems like something is going to happen... But then (sigh) there is never a normal day around here as long as my sister and other girl is competting for Tenchi." And of course, if you hadn't already guest, the two disappeared a few minutes after she said that. Her sister saw it through the glass doors and fainted out of shock...  
  
T. K. and Patamon where playing a vidieo game, rather T.K. was and Patamon was just coaching him. When they started feeling strange. 'This feels something like when we go into the digital world,' T.K. though to himself. 'But somehow its different.' They they disappearded from their world...  
  
"So Pikachu. waht do you think about the new member of our team I got?" Pickachu gave his trainer a look like why are you asking me.   
"Ash," Brock said, "Igglypuff is a great addition. Don't worry so much." All the sudden a loud crash was heard in the distance which alerted Brock. "Ash, did you hear that?" "Ya."  
"I going ot go check it out."   
"I'll ocme too."  
"Hey," Misty yelled, "Wait for me!" She said running to them.  
  
When they got there, they were shocked by what they saw-a short man with wild black hair and a tail! Yes a monkey's tail! He had muscles all over his body. "Ash, is it just me or does that man have a TAIL!" Brock asked. Before Ash coud answer they heard a grown from the man and he started getting up.  
"What the heck! Where am I?" The man started yelling, then he spotted the three and picked Ash up by hte throat. "Boy, where am I? How did I get hear?" He screamed picking ash up by his shirt.   
"Your in Ibin Forest," Ash whispered getting really scared. He saw Pikachu getting ready to shoot an electric attack at the man, but Ash shook his head no too. "And about how you got here I don't know. We just heard a crash and found you." Before Vegita could say anything a girl with long tuquise hair in two ponytails and a brown bunny type thing landed on Vegeta's had knocking him down.   
"What the heck!" Vegeta actually said something worse that included many curses but this phrase is good enough and convase his frustration in a more discent sounding way. "Get off me girl." He pushed her of and stood up. But when the girl didn't move, Misty got worried and check her pulse.   
"Is she ok Misty?" Ash questioned concerningly.  
"Ya, she just unconscience I htink."  
"Lets get her to the hospital."  
"But Ash, there isn't one around here for miles."  
"I think there a pokecenter up a few miles I remmeber seeing a sign before maybe they can tell us were a hospital is."  
"Here-I get the weird looking Pokemon and you can two can take the girl."  
"Oh, I didn't even see theat thing Misty. We can drop it off at the pokemon center when we ask for direction." Ash started to pick up the girl, "Brock could oyu come and help me?"   
"Oh, ya sure." But before he could come over to help Ash carry the girl, the black haired man steped in his way. "What are you going... er-"   
"Vegeta," the man informed him of his name. "Prince of all Sayin-gins. What I do does not concern you." As he approached hte girl, Ash back away in fear. Vegeta knelt down and took a bean out of the a pounch on his waist, gave it to the girl, making her chew and swallow it. He went over to the brown thing that misty was holding. But she shrank back. "Girl stop that! Give me the stupid animal!" With that he grabbed her shoulder and took the animal out of her arms. Stuffing the senseu bean down its throat. Then they heard a stir. It was the girl, she had woken up looking fine.   
"Where am I?" she asked confused. "How did I get here."  
"Your in the Ibin Forest and you fell from the sky on top of Vegeta's head," Ash stated. "My names Ash, this is Misty, Brock, Pickachu and Vegeta, he is the Prince of all Sayin-gins-whatever those are. What's your name, and what the name of the Pokemon? Its not in dextor's database."   
"I'm Sasami, princess of Jurai. My companion over there is Ryo-Ohki, she is a cabbit."  
"A what?" All asked in unison.  
"A cabbit, she can change into a spaceship and has a humanoid form."  
All of the sudden Sasami shreiked. "You have a TAIL!"  
"What does it look like girl!" Vegeta scold obviously annoyed.  
"So you are not human either."  
"No of course not! How could oyu even think about that. I'm a Sayin-gin or haven't you been listening?"  
"So I guess that would explain the tail," Ash mused. "Princess Sasami what did you mean by 'either'."  
"Oh, I am a Juraian. We live for thousands of years."  
"Thousands or years!" the humans exclaimed suprised.  
"Ya."  
All the sudden another person fell out of hte sky, this time landing right by Brock. But he landed on his knees and rose wihtin a matter of moments. "Who are oyu?" He said adimatically taking a fighting stance.  
"Your in the Ibin Forest and you fell from the sky. I'm Ash, these are my friends Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. The Sayin-gin prince, Vegita, the Jurai princess, Sasami and her friend Ryo-Ohki fell from the sky just like you a few minutes ago."  
"I am Lieutenant Shiro Amada of the Earth Federations commander of the 08th Mobile Suit Team Gundam of the Kojima Battalion. I assume you haveno clue how I can get back to my team."  
"No, sorry," Misty said sadly.  
All of a sudden they saw a whole open in the sky. Everyone stepped out of the way in fear that the poeple coming would land one their heads. Sure enough a girl with long blond hair in these weird meatballs on top of her head fell to the ground followed by a black cat, a boy with spiked blond hair, and a weird looking tan and white animal. Vegeta went over and gave them each a senseu bean to recover. In a few minutes they were looking around dazed. Before they oculd say anyhting Ash spoke. "Your in the Ibin Forest and you fell from the sky. I'm Ash, these are my friends Misty, Brock, Pikachu, the Sayin-gin prince, Vegita, the Jurai princess, Sasami, her friend Ryo-Ohki, and Lieutenant Shiro Amada of the Earth Federations commander of the 08th Mobile Suit Team Gundam of the Kojima Battalion. I said that right, right?" he asked looking at Shiro, who nodded his head. "May I ask who you guys are?"  
"I'm T.K. and this is my digimon, Patamon."  
"Is that a special type of pokemon?"  
"A poke-what?"  
"Forget about it."   
"Ok Ash, as long as you'll tell me later."  
"Sure."  
"So who are you, my lady?" Brock asked, after he spotted the beautiful girl that was looking around all ocnfused and scared. He ran up to her and grasped her hands. "Don't be scared, beautiful bunny, I'll protect you."  
"You'll find a way to get me back home?" the girl asked with hope in her eyes. "To my Mamo-chan."  
At this Brock's eyes dropped. She already had a boyfriend. Oh well, it was his duty to help all lovely ladies especially those in distress. "Yes I'll try. Somehow we'll find a way."  
"Thank-you," she said with a tear in her saphire eye and a smile on her face. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
"Ah, such a beautiful name... Rabbit of the Moon. It suits you. You so beautiful. I suprised you're not a princess."  
"Well, actually I am. Princess Serenity of the Moon."  
"Amazing."  
"Oh, and this is my cat guardian, Luna. And just to warn you she can talk."  
"Hello Luna."  
The sky opened agian but this time the two figures that came out of it glided gracefully to the ground. One was a tiger and another was a man wiht long white hair, eahc having a pair of angelic wings.  
"Your in the Ibin Forest and you fell from the sky. I'm Ash, these are my friends Misty, Brock, Pikachu, the Sayin-gin prince, Vegita, the Jurai princess, Sasami, her friend Ryo-Ohki, Lieutenant Shiro Amada of the Earth Federations commander of the 08th Mobile Suit Team Gundam of the Kojima Battalion, T.K., his digimon, Patamon, and Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity of the Moon with her talking guardian cat, Luna. And who are you?" Ash said, getting pretty board with repeating himself over and over again.   
"I am Gabriel and this is my companion Tigris," the man said lashing his white tail behind us.  
"Oh no, the lion's going to eat me!" Usagi freaked out and started running, but tripped over a root. "Waaaaaaaahhh!!!"  
Luna sweatdropped. 'Why? Just tell me why?'  
Brock ran to Usagi; helping her up, asked, "Usa-sama are you ok?"  
"Ya. thanks just keep that thing away from me," Usagi smiled gratefully but terror still shone on her procilen face.  
"For your information child, I will not eat you nor do I pose a treat to you unless you wish to attack me," the 'lion', to everyone's suprise, talked. "Anyway, I am more of a tiger then a lion."  
"Sorry, I didn't realized you talked."  
"T's k, now please tell me how summoned usto this dimension?"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" everyone except 'Gabriel' shout.  
"Hold it, I were transported to another dimension!" Vegita growled, picking up a dead white Ash from the ground screamed, " Boy I don't know how you got me here, but you better send me back or I will blast YOU to the next demension! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!" 


End file.
